


[Podfic] This Dick Also Rises

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: 1920s, Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Paris 1920s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Rimming, Smut, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: While visiting your friend in Paris, you meet a frankly stunning man.
Relationships: Ernest Hemingway/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] This Dick Also Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFallofLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallofLucifer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Dick Also Rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296334) by [TheFallofLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallofLucifer/pseuds/TheFallofLucifer). 



[This Dick Also Rises](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/this-dick-also-rises/s-7HB6PAHlBId)

**Author's Note:**

> Something new (and different); a fun read that I hope you enjoy.


End file.
